When a Friend is Upset
by Lonely God
Summary: When Ron leaves Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hallows. Short one-shot. Contains lemon. Harry/Hermione


**Well, my first Harry Potter story. Don't worry, I'll be doing more of these and for those who are used to my other writing, yes I will keep with RA as well, just waiting for inspiration. As always, R&R please! And give me ideas! My mind is going dry! As usual, small plot line, followed by lemon. If that's not your style, then DON'T READ! Oh and by the way, Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, nor do any characters.**

_The instant they arrived Hermione dropped Harry's hand and walked away from him, finally sitting down on a large rock, her face on her knees, shaking with what he knew were sobs. He watched her, supposing that he ought to go and comfort her, but something kept him rooted to the spot. Everything inside him felt cold and tight: again he saw the contemptuous expression on Ron's face. Harry strode off through the heather, walking in a large circle with the distraught Hermione at its centre, casting the spells she usually performed to ensure their protection. – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg 256._

Harry then approached Hermione nervously, unsure of how to comfort her, but knowing that he had to try. He sat beside her on the rock and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione turned at the contact, burying her head into Harry's shoulder and letting the tears fall. Harry awkwardly began patting her on the back, trying to figure out how best to help her. He knew that she and Ron had been developing something much more than friendship between them, and he knew that if his sense of despair and loss from Ginny not being with them was anything to go by, Hermione's heart had just been shattered.

Eventually Hermione ran out of tears, and consented herself to just hugging Harry tightly. She felt that Harry's arms around her were no substitute for Ron's, but she wanted all the help she could get. There was a gaping hole in her heart were her favourite redhead had just been the day before, and she couldn't bear to think about the nightmares that had plagued her sleep.  
"Harry?" She whispered, hearing the heaviness of her own voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't let me go."

Harry heard a pleading tone in the way she asked that, and responded by wrapping his other arm around her and pulling Hermione close.  
"I won't," he promised.  
Hermione pressed herself against Harry's body and, despite her pain, felt a small burning of lust course through her body. She reached up and kissed Harry hard. Harry was stunned at the feeling of Hermione's lips against his, and felt a rush of confusion in his head. His heart screamed that he belonged to Ginny, but his mind (and body) screamed back, saying that to pull away would just hurt his best friend even more, that she needed to lose some of the chaos in her mind.

After his mind won the battle over his heart, with the latter promising to tell Ginny if they managed to get back together, and to let her do whatever it was she wanted to settle any scores, Harry brushed his tongue against Hermione's lips, which granted entry immediately. Hermione was unsure of what was happening – sure, she'd read plenty of books and a good amount with this sort of thing in them, but reading about women having these feelings was a lot different than the warmth that she felt and the heat from Harry's body. She just knew that, although her heart was completely Ron's, she needed to be with someone, and Harry was there.

Harry felt Hermione's need and pulled her onto his lap. From there, he pulled one hand from where it was resting on her back and brought it around to the front. She pulled back, just enough to allow Harry to slide his hand in between them. Harry took the opportunity, and placed his hand on Hermione's breast. The moan that escaped her throat told Harry that his instincts weren't wrong; this was what Hermione wanted. Hermione felt Harry press his hand against her breast and begin to put her through slow, pleasurable torture.  
"Oh Merlin! Harry! Don't stop!"

Harry couldn't help the satisfaction at Hermione's words, knowing that he was driving her insane. He soon let go of her breast, much to her disappointment. Although that disappointment ended when Harry unzipped her jumper, allowing him to push it off her arms and throw it aside. Hermione shivered a bit from the cold, so Harry raised his wand and cast a spell to warm the air around them. Hermione snickered a little at the fact that Harry no longer needed his jumper, and removed it for him, throwing it on top of her own. He then let out an even louder moan then before as Harry slipped his hand up her shirt, under her bra and began fondling Hermione's breast directly, much to her delight.

Harry pulled his other arm from around Hermione's back and began trying to take off her shirt one handed. After several minutes of failing, Hermione helped him remove her shirt then, without bothering to let him try, undid her bra herself. She then pulled out her wand and cast a Vanishing Charm on Harry's clothes, grinning at Harry at the start of surprise he gave.  
"Cheeky little minx," he laughed. He was pleased to hear her laugh in return, and then he used a non-verbal Vanishing Charm on her jeans and underwear. Hermione released a squeal as her clothes Vanished, and then turned a mock glare at Harry.

Harry then reached a hand down, pressing against Hermione's womanhood. Her entire body shook as he slowly began sliding a finger along the slit. Hermione felt like she was on fire, and Harry's finger was coaxing waters from her body to put out the flames. His finger brushed against her opening, and she had to hold herself back from having an orgasm already. After a little while of that treatment, Harry pressed his finger against her opening and felt it slide into her warm folds. Hermione felt every good feeling she had ever had being overshadowed by the incredible waves of pleasure radiating out from Harry's finger probing her.

With a bit of effort, Hermione managed to reach down and wrap her hand around Harry's shaft. Trying to avoid getting in the way of the wonderful way Harry was fingering her, she started slowly pumping him, quite pleased with the happily dazed expression that appeared on Harry's face. As she got the hang of it, Hermione sped up with the attention she was giving Harry. She was rewarded by Harry's mouth latching onto her nipple. She had to wonder how he was so good at using his mouth on her breast; sucking it, licking the nipple and occasionally grazing her nipple with his teeth, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make her want Harry to stop teasing her and give her what she needed.

Her wish was granted. Harry pulled his finger out of her and took her wrist, pulling her hand off him. They both knew that it was time. Hermione lifted herself up, letting Harry position himself at her entrance. Then, with a sudden heave, Hermione speared herself on Harry. There was a sharp pain, causing Hermione to throw her head back and shout. She didn't pull off, though, and before long her womanhood had adjusted to having Harry inside her. She began slowly lifting up and then dropping herself down again, aided by Harry's arms supporting her. Harry began taking some of the effort, lifting up Hermione and letting her go, enough to take most of the effort from her, yet not enough to take away the control that she had over the speed and strength of her drops.

It felt like heaven to them both, but when Hermione's regular whimpers with each thrust started growing louder and her inner walls started constricting around Harry, they both knew their time was limited. Harry came first, lifting Hermione up and slamming into her with all his strength, taking control for the first time that morning. With a last grunt and powerful thrust, he emptied into her. The feeling of Harry finishing inside her was more than enough to send Hermione, who was already on the verge of finishing, over the edge. Screaming, she threw her head back, brown hair flying, and her walls closed around Harry. Waves of pleasure were sent to every extremity of her body, and she could feel her juices leaking out around Harry's manhood.

Eventually their orgasms died down, and they both lay on the ground in each other's arms.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For stealing your virginity. I know that was supposed to be Ginny's privilege."  
Harry smiled. "She won't mind too much. In fact she would probably be more pissed off with Ron than me for all of this."  
Hermione had to agree to that. After a while, they got up and set up camp. That night, they slept in each other's arms. They didn't have sex again, but they were content with the closeness. Throughout the night, they both realized they did love each other after all, but not the love that Harry and Ginny shared. It was built more on trust and friendship. It bound them together as the best friends possible, and while it was not a love that inspired kissing and other signs of attraction, they knew that even in the darkest night, they would each have someone who wouldn't ever turn a blind eye.

**There you go! Was this absolutely crap or was it good? And that 'love' bit at the end... I have no clue what that was about but it seemed to fit enough. Just my madness breaking through I guess XD. Fare thee well, all of you.**


End file.
